1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molded (e.g., liquid silicone rubber) soap bar having the shape of a conventional solid soap bar and carrying a supply of liquid soap to be dispensed via a button valve mounted on a soap dispensing head in response to a pushing force applied to the valve by a user.
2. Background Art
Conventional solid hand and bathing soap bars are known to be entirely consumed following use. In many cases, however, the soap bar is only partially consumed or subject to a distortion or a change in shape. Because of its slippery nature when wet, the conventional soap bar is sometimes dropped and broken into pieces. The soap bar may also become soggy and distorted as a consequence of prolonged exposure to water. The resulting size and shape can cause the bar or its pieces to become unmanageable or aesthetically unappealing. Consequently, the bar and/or one or more of the bar pieces will be prematurely discarded resulting in waste and the necessity of having to purchase a replacement bar sooner than expected.
Moreover, if one is left in standing water, a conventional solid soap bar is known to become soft and mushy which often leads to soap solids becoming liquefied and creating running dispersions in soap trays, bath tubs and shower stalls. Not only will a thick residue, often referred to as soap scum, be left behind, but a hazardous condition may be created for the next bather or shower taker. Depending upon its use, a wet bar can collect body hairs, skin cells, dust and therefore become undesirably contaminated. In this same regard, once a wet bar has dried and been exposed to warm conditions, it often becomes hard and develops cracks which can make reuse difficult or uncomfortable.
On occasion, one showering or bathing may wish to exfoliate his skin to achieve a deep cleaning effect. Whether a conventional soap bar or a source of liquid soap is employed, the user is required to also have access to a scrub brush, a mesh or loofah sponge, an exfoliating mitt, or the like. The application of soap to the user's skin and the retrieval and manipulation of the exfoliating tool can lead to an awkward activity.